Folle torture
by Snapou Black
Summary: Pourquoi était-il ici ? Que voulait-il faire ? Qu'avait bien pu lui dire Terence pour lui faire perdre à ce point les pédales. Et si les pédales n'étaient justement pas encore perdues ?


**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith - Adrian Pucey

**Titre de l'OS **: Folle torture

**Résumé** :_Pourquoi était-il ici ? Que voulait-il faire ? Qu'avait bien pu lui dire Terence pour lui faire perdre à ce point les pédales. Et si les pédales n'étaient justement pas encore perdues ?_

**En plus** : Je pense l'avoir déjà mit mais supprimé

**Remerciement **: Vive Elenna W qui décida pour celui ci

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Deux hommes dans une pièce. Deux sorciers, pour tout dire, et une pièce sombre. Sans oublier une baguette. Oui. Une seule. Ni trois, pas même deux... une seule.

L'Un était armé, l'Autre ne l'était pas. L'Un dominait l'Autre. L'Autre était dominé par l'Un. Pourtant, ni l'Un ni l'Autre n'ignorait comment se finiraient les choses : dramatiquement et probablement par la mort de l'un d'entre eux. L'autre. L'Un comme l'Autre l'espéraient.

L'Un était de taille moyenne et avait des cheveux bruns. Pourtant, derrière ce physique plutôt banal se cachait un homme terrorisé par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Qu'était-il en train de faire au juste ?

Pour l'instant, il se souvenait simplement de quelques éclats de voix. Ses éclats de voix. Et d'autres mots, tout aussi fort. Ceux de Terence. Pourquoi avait-il hurlé après Terence ? C'était étrange. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Parce que menacer quelqu'un de ta baguette te ressemble peut-être ?" parvint-il à penser. Sa réponse ne vint jamais. Son esprit devait ignorer la réponse, ou alors refuser de la lui fournir.

L'Autre ? Qui était l'Autre ? Si vraiment cela vous intéresse. L'Autre était plutôt blond, Poufsouffle, arrogant et chiant. En effet, il s'agit bel et bien de Zacharias Smith. Enfin, un petit con quoi, son nom n'était pas encore si important.

Ce que l'Un ne parvenait à se rappeler c'était comment il en était venu à menacer l'Autre. Et pourquoi Smith, précisément ? Pourquoi pas Terence, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait agacé et regardé avec dégoût.

Avec dégoût. Pourquoi avec dégoût ? Qu'avait-il donc fait qui puisse mériter un regard pareil. Adrian Pucey, ancien Serpentard de son état, se mit à réfléchir. Quoi que puisse en dire les mauvaises langues ou les jaloux : non, le fait qu'il réfléchisse n'était pas un évènement à noter dans le calendrier tant il était rare. C'était même plutôt courant.

Son regard sombre fût alors attiré par son propre bras gauche. Il le regarda longuement. Fixa avec intérêt la marque qui l'ornait. La marque des ténèbres.

Alors c'était donc pour ça. Terence le détestait parce qu'il avait accepté cette preuve d'allégeance. Son meilleur ami lui avait craché au visage pour si peu. Trahis, parce qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un point sur lequel ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

Alors Adrian Pucey, ancien Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serpentard, regarda Zacharias Smith. Et s'interrogea de nouveau. Pourquoi lui ? Il ne ressemblait pas à Terence, donc ne conviendrait pas à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir : se venger de Terence au travers Smith.

Ou peut être que si justement. Il ne pouvait faire du mal à son meilleur ami ; aussi mangemort qu'il était désormais, soit-il. Alors il avait dû chercher quelqu'un qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Et qui de mieux que Zacharias Smith. Qu'il pouvait être intelligent des fois.

Bien. A présent qu'il savait pourquoi ils en étaient là tous les deux. Il pouvait commencer à punir Terence à travers Zacharias.

"Tu es trop faible Adrian ! Jamais tu ne saurais tuer ou même tuer !  
- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas toi.  
- Cela s'entend, ricana Terence. Moi, je n'aurais aucun mal... toi par contre."

Fou de rage désormais, les souvenirs bels et bien présent, au contraire de la raison... Adrian leva sa baguette, la pointa sur Smith puis parla. Enfin.

Il rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis de longues minutes entre le bourreau et sa victime. Et pour faire quoi, Merlin, pour faire quoi ? Pour lancer son tout premier sortilège de magie noire.

Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas imaginé en train de le faire ? Toujours, lorsqu'il y pensait, il s'imaginait fou de joie. Perché sur un petit nuage rose qui volait dans le ciel, à vider une bouteille de pur malt au goulot... tout en savourant la scène.

Pourtant, voir Zacharias Smith hurler ne l'emplit pas de joie. Au contraire. L'entendre le dégoûtât. Lui donnait presque envie d'être malade, de prendre la fuite en courant.

Voir ce sang s'écouler de sa victime, pour ensuite atteindre ses chaussures le fit grimacer. Non pas parce que ce liquide, aussi vital soit-il, venait tâcher ses sublimes baskets blanches, complètement neuves... mais plutôt parce qu'il s'écoulait en trop gros flux. A ce rythme là, sa victime serait bientôt morte.

Morte. Voulait-il le tuer, au final ? Ou simplement le torturer ? Simplement le faire souffrir ? Et qu'est ce qui serait mieux pour le blaireau ? Vivre avec de tels souvenirs. Vivre avec, probablement, la hantise que cela ne recommence un jour. Vivre avec des blessures aussi physique que psychologique.

Mais le tuer. De quel droit le tuerait-il ? Avait-il, parce qu'il était en possession de la marque interdite, le droit de vie et de mort sur le commun des mortels ? Ce tatouage magique et brûlant, le rendait-il surhumain. Inhumain ?

"Tu es un monstre, Adrian. Un monstre. Tu acceptes de servir un homme dont tu ne sais rien. Qui n'en aura rien à faire de toi. Qui se moque bien de ce qui pourra t'arriver.  
- Toi aussi tu t'en moques, Terence, avoua à mi-mot l'homme. Toi aussi tu t'en moques.  
- Non. Parce que tu es mon ami, Adrian ! Parce que je sais que tu vaux plus que ça."

Il baissa sa baguette et s'approcha alors de sa victime. Adrian s'accroupit aux côtés du blond, dont le torse se soulevait encore (fort heureusement). Le serpent regarda sa baguette, ses mains, et enfin les plaies de Zacharias. Etait-ce vraiment lui le responsable de ce carnage ?

Il pensait pourtant qu'il verrait le sang de sa victime sur ses mains. Qu'il sentirait le liquide couler le long de ses bras. Que les taches rouges qu'il pourrait contempler sur ses mains seraient magnifiques.

Cruelle déception. Il n'y avait rien. Ses mains étaient aussi blanches que s'il venait de les laver. Ses bras étaient aussi sec que s'il venait de se sécher. Et les taches rouges, qui n'étaient pas sur ses mains mais sur le corps de son cadet étaient tout... sauf magnifique.

Elles étaient même particulièrement horribles. Grosses et difformes, voilà ce qu'elles étaient ces tâches. Elles ne ressemblaient à rien d'autres. A rien.

Adrian pointa la blessure de sa baguette, puis marmonna une incantation. Instantanément, le blond fût soigné. Pucey se souvint alors, tel un flash back de sa propre vie, qu'il avait voulu devenir médicommage.

Médicommage : sauver des vies. Mangemort : voler des vies. La première lettre était la même, était-elle la lettre qui symbolisait la vie ? Et le reste du mot était-il le reflet de ce qu'ils en feraient, de cette fameuse vie ? Il ricana tel un fou. Voilà qu'il commençait à avoir de drôles d'idées. Particulièrement tordues.

"Tu ne sers à rien Adrian ! A rien si ce n'est à obéir à des ordres comme un bon toutou, cracha Terence. Si je te dis assis ou couché... tu m'obéis. Ou bien alors... va chercher !"

La mâchoire détendue d'Adrian se tendit une nouvelles fois. Terence mentait. Il mentait ! Il n'était aux ordres de personne ! Sauf aux siens ! Et si Terence voulait une preuve ; il l'aurait !

Les cris de Smith ne seront jamais la propriété de Voldemort ! Il en sera l'unique responsable. Celui qui aura décidé qu'il crierait ! Celui qui aura réussi à le faire crier ! Et celui qui, avec un peu de chance, lui volerait un "pitié" et pourquoi pas... entendrait son dernier souffle.

Une nouvelle attaque. Un nouveau faisceau fonça sur sa victime. Innocente ? Probablement. La couleur de celui-ci ne le frappa pas. D'ailleurs, Adrian serait bien incapable de dire à quoi ce dernier ressemblait.

Ne venait-il pas de le soigner. Le soigner parce qu'il regrettait. Le soigner parce que Terence s'inquiétait tout de même de lui, en fait.

Mais avait-il réellement dit qu'il s'inquiétait ? L'avait-il dit ou était ce un souvenir factice ? Les cris de douleur du blond le firent sortir de sa léthargie.

Avec dégoût il regarda ce bon à rien. A quoi servait-il au fait ? Il n'était là que pour tenter de contre carrer les plans de son maître. Il n'était là que pour aider Potter et sa bande de naze à réduire à néant les idées et les projets de Tom.

L'impardonnable sortit de sa baguette. Le rayon fonça à toute allure sur l'élève appartenant à la maison de Helga Poufsouffle et le frappa de plein fouet. Adrian sourit. Adrian s'horrifia de son acte. Adrian se laissa tomber au sol, la baguette toujours levée en direction du garçon.

Son bras était comme coincé dans cette position ; son esprit et ses pensées n'avaient plus lieux d'être, c'était comme si Adrian Pucey s'était déconnecté de la réalité.

Réalité. Etait-ce la réalité, réellement ? Ou était-ce une réalité fausse ? Une réalité inventée, au même titre que les paroles aimables de Terence qui lui avouait s'inquiéter pour lui.

Mais étaient-elles fausses ses paroles ? Qu'est ce qui lui disait que ce n'était pas le reste qui l'était ? Et que tout au long de leur disputes, Higgs n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait.

Non. Non. Non bien sur que non. Il pensait n'importe quoi. Quand on s'inquiète pour quelqu'un, nous ne lui hurlons pas dessus. Peut être que Terence, si ? Oui mais non. Terence n'était pas n'importe qui. Donc peut être que oui, finalement. Si il n'était pas n'importe qui, il n'agissait peut être pas comme n'importe qui.

Oh ! Et cet empoté qui ne cessait de hurler. Adrian leva son sort. Mais désormais ce silence le perturbait. Ce n'était pas normal. Non. Il était un mangemort. Le rôle d'un mangemort était de semer tristesse, désordre, douleur et mort sur son passage. Cris de douleur, cris de peine et cris tout court. Mieux valait ne pas les oublier eux ; les cris.

Alors non, il ne les oublierait pas. Il relança son premier sort. Celui dont Smith avait ensuite était soigné... par nul autre que lui-même.

Lui-même. Pourquoi l'avait-il soigné dans ce cas ? Si c'était pour ensuite lui ré infliger la douleur ? Peut être pour avoir le plaisir malsain de l'entendre hurler. Peut être pas. Peut-être qu'il était perdu. Simplement perdu.

Non. Non il n'était pas perdu. Adrian Pucey n'est jamais perdu ! Adrian Pucey est un mangemort et Adrian Pucey torture Zacharias Smith.

Et juste histoire de pouvoir réfléchir, sans avoir à s'empêcher de penser que le silence était une chose stressante ; il relança son fidèle impardonnable.

Oh, certes... il restait dans le basique. Mais il aurait tout le temps d'apprendre. Plus tard. Le temps d'expérimenter de nouvelles formes de tortures... dans un futur, proche ou lointain peu importe... mais dans un futur.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce obscure s'ouvrit. D'autres hommes entèrent et des cris retentirent. Des appels à l'aide probablement. Adrian n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait fait hurler Smith, et qu'il en était fier. Un sourire béat apparut alors sur son visage.

A ce même moment, un homme de son âge s'abaissait pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Alors que tout les autres sorciers étaient plus préoccupés quand à l'état de la victime... il y en avait un qui s'intéressait au bourreau.

Une main se posa sous son menton et lui releva le visage. Adrian n'eut aucunes réactions face à ça. Aucune. Il continua simplement à sourire, bêtement.

- Adrian, murmura l'homme. Adrian, non.  
- J'ai réussi, sourit-il toujours. J'ai tué. Il hurle plus c'est donc que j'ai tué. J'ai réussi. Je suis pas si nul. T'as vu ça Terence, ça t'en bouche un coin. J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi. Je suis pas un lâche, ni un bon toutou. J'ai torturé et tué tout seul. Comme un grand. J'ai.

Le fameux Terence ferma les yeux d'horreur, fit de son mieux pour se boucher les oreilles et ne plus entendre les folles paroles de son meilleur ami. Mais c'était si difficile. Le voir dans cet état second ; l'entendre parler ainsi ; l'écouter dire de telles absurdités.

Il profita ensuite de l'état de panique général que suscitait l'ancien Poufsouffle pour relever son ami et l'attirer loin des lieux. Personne n'avait donné l'impression de regarder dans leur direction. Personne n'avait même simplement dû remarquer que c'était Adrian Pucey, lui-même, le responsable.

Quelques temps plus tard, Terence ouvrait une porte et regardait les différents lits de la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta sur le dernier, le plus proche de la fenêtre. A pas lent, il s'approcha d'Adrian qui regardait vers l'extérieur. Vers la liberté.

- Ca te manque ? Tout ça ?  
- J'ai torturé et tué, Terence. Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein.

Il ferma les yeux et déglutit. Avant de finalement acquiescer. Pourquoi avait-il cru qu'il aurait une réponse différent, aujourd'hui spécialement ?

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
